Starwars Tales of the blade
by Marine1181
Summary: Pretty good story, first time writing a starwars story but so far so good. Chapter two now posted and chapter three up and running. will be posted soon.
1. Prologue

Starwars: Tale of the blade

Introduction

From humble beginnings he will be.

A Leader.

A Pilot.

The blade will be his choice,

And the Blades will choose him.

Before the tides of blood and death

He will stand unafraid.

When the stars turn dark,

A light in the shadow will he be.

The last of his line,

The first of another.

The Final destiny of our world

Will rest on his shoulders.

_**The Blade Prophesies**_

You may question the truth of my tale, but I have nothing to lose from telling it. History is changed over the years, and is eventually forgotten.

It has been thirty thousand years since the first Jedi order was formed. The Force was stronger then than it is now. The divisions between the Light and Dark, and the corruption of the Sith have strained its integrity. Hyperdrive was a relatively new discovery and plasma blasters were toys for the rich.

When the Jedi first emerged, they were revered for their wisdom and clarity of thought. It was not uncommon for a Jedi to lead a small village. Of course at this time, they were not yet the Jedi; they were the Jicaru, the wise ones. After years, the Jicaru had amassed great power in many systems. The Trade Alliance, an organization of a handful of thousands of systems, sought the destruction of Jicaru power. It took many years, but finally the Alliance succeeded in ousting the Jicaru.

Thus the wise and powerful Jicaru became the exiled Jedi, the outcasts. The Jedi began to live in fear, for they were hunted. Jedi heads became more prized than the pelts of Gardin Jungle Leopards. Alliance leaders would not settle for driving off the Jedi, they had to be totally obliterated.

This is the story of Ansion Keldran, a young man who lives his life by the fly of his pants. He's a star fighter, fighting in minor skirmishes with new alien species. Ansion has a unique ability though; he can often anticipate what the enemy is going to do before they actually do it. He can even see the obstacles before they appear, Ansion is a force sensitive, and those he fights for will try to force him out and then end his life. But Ansions destiny is much larger than being a star fighter, Ansion will be one of the first jedi to step forward through the haze and lead the force sensitive to the way of the light.


	2. Chapter one

I.

The stars flew by the small one-man fighter, its sleek yellow frame displaying the emblem of the federation. Its pilot was a young man, even by the militaries standards. His name was Ansion Keldran, he was nineteen years old. He had been in the federation military for just over a year and a half and already had been promoted to the rank of lieutenant, and had been appointed as a pilot.

He jerked the control stick to the port as another laser bolt ripped by his craft. A roar of anger escaped Ansions throat as he pulled the stick back sending the craft in a vertical envelopment. "Its time to end this!" Ansion shouted, jamming the stick forward and sending the craft into a nosedive. His target came into sight it was a confederate x-j-9. A round shaped craft with two blaster cannons. Punching the blaster trigger he opened up on the enemy. It exploded in a shower of sparks and fire.

"Yeah, hey Raise, I got em'" Ansion cried out, a smile creasing his face.

"Great Ansion, but I'm going down." Raise replied, "I took a shot in the turbo manifold and am plummeting towards the station."

"Is there any way to pull out?" Ansion replied, a bit of fear creeping into his voice.

"Negative," Raise replied in a calm tone, "I just want to say, you were a great friend and I believe you were meant for more than what we are Ansion. Never forget who you"

The rest of the transmission was lost in the explosion that followed. Ansion roared in rage as he looked to where his best friend had burned up. "RAISE!" he screamed, not caring for radio procedures.

"Alpha two zero, return to station at once for immediate debriefing." Came the call of the commanding officer.

Standing in his flight uniform, Lieutenant Ansion Keldran let none of what had happened display on his face. His commanding officer screamed at him, belittled him and threatened him with charges. All the while Ansion stood stone faced taking the tongue lashing stoically.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?" the commander replied, after he had taken a rest from yelling at Ansion.

"What happened to Raise was not my fault!" Ansion began, his voice steady and even.

"That's a load of space garbage!" the commander roared, "You left your wing man, a clear violation of procedure."

"Raise was doing just fine on his own when I broke off to engage the other target."

"You still never leave your wing man! It states in the code that you do not leave your wingman."

Starting to get a little more upset, Ansion did his best to retain his calm. "Raise was fine." He stated again.

"You will fry for this Keldran" the commander roared," his blood is on your hands!"

Ansion had heard enough. Feeling a rage he hadn't felt before he looked dead into the commanders eyes and screamed at the top of his lungs, "It wasn't my fault!" At the same time, the wall behind him exploded and went flying across the hallway. The commander simply jumped back in shock, and fear.

"You're a sensitive aren't you?" the commander roared, "You freak. I'm going to have you court marshaled and then thrown in the intergalactic prison."

The court martial went, but as for Ansion being thrown into the intergalactic prison, it never made it that far. The commander that was trying to charge Ansion was killed in a space fight. Now though, Ansion Keldran was without a home and without a source of income. That was when he met the man that would change his life forever. That was the time that he met Jicaru, or Jedi master Unda Medora, a human male that had been training in what some had recently tapped into. Thus Ansion Keldran had become one of the first Padawan learners in the beginning of the order.


	3. Chapter two

II.

Ansion, now one year into his Jedi training with Jedi Master Unda, had learned a lot about himself and what there was around him. He no longer wore the jumpsuit of a federation pilot, now he wore the loose fitting jedi padawan tunic, utility belt, leather boots and kept his hair cut in that of a padawan learner. Short and even with a padawan braid over his right shoulder. Over his back he carried and archaic weapon, a katana. Used by a warrior class back on a planet called earth, it was their starter weapon before moving onto what awaited later.

Running, Ansion did a front flip over a large rock that was in his way. He had been training his physical body for the last year, toning it into a hard, steel corded weapon of peace. For that was what the jedi were, warriors of peace. They chose to live a life of training and discipline. Thus was the way of the jedi. Ansion often thought it kind of quizzical that they lead such secluded lives away from technology and the ways of society. But then the more he thought about what had happened to him and Raise, he couldn't help but give in.

Master Unda was a Jedi knight, one of few in the order, he had chosen to take on Ansion as a padawan when Ansion no longer had anybody to look forward to. The two had created a special bond that had brought them close after what had happened with Raise. Every once in a while though, they would disagree and Ansion would have to spend a little time in quiet reflection while meditating. More often than not, he apologized and found himself to be in the wrong.

As for Ansions training in the force, Master Unda believed Ansion to be very in tune with the force because of his deep emotional reactions. He often encouraged Ansion to share his feeling but taught Ansion to steer clear of anger or hatred. These feelings often led to a darkside of oneself.

At the present time though, Ansion was running late for an appointment with Master Unda at the falls just a few miles away from their home. Increasing his speed he tapped into the force and let it flow through him, guiding him and giving him a boost of speed. Before long he was standing in front of the cave that Master Unda was in. "Master Unda?" Ansion called out, "are you there?"

"Yes my young padawan, I am here." Echoed the reply. Out of the cave came Master Unda, a human about forty-six years of age, he had thick brown hair but specks of gray stuck out every once and a while. He stood about five eleven, and held on his waist the choice weapon for the jedi. The lightsaber… such a magnificent piece of equipment the lightsaber was. Ranging in size and shape, the metal rod handle would project forth a pure beam of energy. One that could cut through almost any material.

"Why have you summoned me master?" Ansion questioned, a little perturbed that he was interrupted during his sparing session with Master Keel' nod's padawan.

"I sense that you were in the middle of other exploits but this could not wait." Master Unda began, "We are going on a mission, my young friend, one that will lead us to a new planet inhabited by humanoids. A disturbance in the force calls for us to head towards the planet and recover a force sensitive."

"When do we leave Master?" Ansion asked, excitement edging into his voice.

"Calm yourself." Master Unda said, "We leave in a few hours time. I want you to spend your time in meditation, preparing yourself for what ever we may face. Something we have never faced before may wait for us there. Something dark, elusive…"

"Yes master. I will."

Ansion hated to fly these days, after what had happened to his friend, Raise, no one could blame him. The jedi order, told him not to bother with the past though, it hadn't been his fault. So whenever Ansion was in space he spent most of his time in deep meditation. He would often spend several hours in the quiet solitude of his mind, only taking brief periods to eat, bathe and make a small appearance with the crew. After that he would just return to his room to continue his meditation. The jedi order had turned Ansion into a better person than he was before, instilling in him a form of discipline that the military could never give him.

A resounding song of beeps came into his senses, signaling that someone was at the door. "Enter Master," Ansion said, relief apparent in his voice. Stepping through the door, Master Unda wore a smile on his face.

"It is time for sparring my young padawan." Unda said.

"Please not today master." Ansion pleaded, "I just want to meditate until we get there. Can I do that please?"

"Yes well I suppose."

It went on for several more days, Ansion would meditate and then he would partake in the physical training that was required of him and then he would return to his room and continue to meditate. It was an ongoing routine, until the day that the ship came upon the destination.

That day Ansion was called to the bridge. The blue white stars suddenly shrank back into view, as the ship dropped out of hyperspace. In the view screen before them was a massive planet. But there was something different about the planet. Huge spires of metal and steel rose into the sky. Ships flew in lanes all around the area.

"It's a massive city!" Ansion declared totally awestruck by what he was looking at. "What is this Master?"

"Its called Coruscant, and that's exactly what it is" Master Unda replied. "It's a massive city."

"And what do we have to do here?"

"We are to escort a certain senator to his home planet."

"Why would they call upon the Jedi to do this Master, wouldn't the federation military be more suited for such an assignment."

"They would be but the federation is just getting started in an intergalactic war."

"With who Master?"

"A force that call themselves the sith." Master Unda said, "I'm not sure what their intentions are but apparently they pose a great threat to the federation,"

"Shouldn't the order help them?" Ansion questioned, " If they pose a threat to the federation wouldn't they pose a threat to us."

"The order believes that if they enter our territory than we will defend ourselves to the best of our ability but other than that we intend to stay out of it.

The ride to pick up the senator was quick and uneventful, for master Unda, Ansion was trying to take it all in. They had taken what was called a speeder, a fast and quick turning vehicle to a massive building. There they had picked up the senator and were on their way back to the ship.

Little did they know that they were being followed by what would become their greatest enemy and their darkest fears. A dark Jedi, a being who dabbed into the darkside of the force, looked upon their speeder. Keeping his anger sated he followed the speeder back to the craft.

Dark Jedi Degna watched as the Jedi prepared to board their ship. "Now is the time to attack."

Ansion was almost to the ship when he felt a disturbance in the force. An essence so powerful sent him flying through the air. He crashed into the side of the ship knocking the air from his lungs. Before he could even think he heard the sound of a lightsaber activating. The whirl of the components inside allowed the blade of energy to project forward in a brilliant blue blade. Likewise the dark-sider wielded a brilliant red blade. The two beams of energy clashed together sending sparks everywhere.

Back and forth the two parried and slashed, neither one gaining an advantage and sizing each other up. Gradually though, Master Unda settled into a steady rhythm in an attempt to let the dark cloaked enemy tire himself out. But the exact opposite seemed to occur. Each time he missed his intended target, he would return with his assaults two fold. Ansion was totally taken aback by the appearance of such a powerful but dark entity.

He flipped and cart wheeled sending his red blade slamming into Undas blue one. The sheer force sent Master Unda flying onto his back. Trying to stand, he was again sent to the deck by a kick in the face. Again he tried to rise but was struck down. Rising to one knee, he did not see the red blade enter into his chest. Master Unda could not find his breath. Looking down he found the reason why.

The dark jedis' red-beamed saber was pushed through his chest. He then found himself spiraling down to the ground.

For the second time, a roar of rage escaped Ansions throat. A roar so primal that it reflected the anger and the rage that was building in his heart. Rising, he charged at the dark jedi, calling upon his jedi abilities to pull the saber of his fallen master to him. He attacked the dark jedi with such intensity and ferocity that even the dark jedi was caught off guard. A quick slash and stab set the dark jedi on the defense, but that was all, seeing that the padawan knew how to wield a sword he set himself in a steady rhythm. But he began to see flaws in the padawans attacks. Holes would open up and then just a quickly be closed. He began to taunt the padawan, "Why don't you join with me my young padawan, you have such potential. You could do such things."

"Never, you just murdered my master!" Ansion screamed at the jedi, using his anger to pull the red saber from the dark jedis hands. It flew across the short expanse to Ansions hand.

"I'm unarmed, and it says in your code that you can't kill an unarmed man." The dark jedi pleaded.

"That's where you're wrong," Ansion, growled, in a voice so cold and deathly calm that the blood from the jedis face drained out. Down flashed the two sabers, slicing the dark jedi clean in half. Sweat beaded Ansions face, and he was breathing hard. Even though he had won the battle he felt exhausted. He dropped to his knees next to his fallen master. All the pain he felt, all the anger and the pain and the guilt he felt for the last year and a half washed out of him. Ansion Keldran sat next to his most trusted friend and sobbed uncontrollably. On that day, Ansion Keldran made a solemn pact that he would destroy the dark jedi and do his best to maintain his sanity.


End file.
